


Practice

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Yuuri was out of breath. Well, that was an understatement. Yuuri felt as though he were seconds away from death. His heart was beating so rapidly he thought it would burst right then and there. He panted harshly, trying his hardest to catch his breath. He had to keep going, he had to keep practicing. [Victuuri]





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little Victuuri drabble I wrote to get myself into writing again, I haven’t written since February and I have way too much free time on my hands, so I may as well spend it writing about gay ice skater babs. Hope you enjoy it~ c:

Yuuri was out of breath. Well, that was an understatement. Yuuri felt as though he were seconds away from death. His heart was beating so rapidly he thought it would burst right then and there. He panted harshly, trying his hardest to catch his breath. He had to keep going, he had to keep practicing. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead while brushing his hair back, Yuuri got back up on his skates and resumed his practice.

The Grand Prix finals were just a few days away, and Yuuri knew he had to be _perfect_. This meant that he had to practice every chance that he was given, day or night. He would even miss a few meals to make sure he was prepared for what was to come. The pressure was overwhelming, thinking back to his failure in the past. _No._ He didn't even want to think about it. Yuuri just had to keep focusing on the present, and that meant constant practice. He knew he had to win. He just _had_ to.

Victor stood on the sides, watching as Yuuri worked himself to the bone. He was concerned for the raven-haired man, worrying that he was working himself _too_ hard. Of course, he understood why Yuuri was working so hard, being optimistic and supportive throughout this adventure that they've gone through together. However, he still felt that Yuuri needed to take a break every now and then. 

He was in the middle of a jump when Victor called out Yuuri's name.

"Yuuri!" Victor waved his hands to get his attention.

Yuuri missed the landing and instead crashed as he fell onto the ice. Victor could feel a shiver go down his spine as the raven-haired man glared daggers in his direction.

"Sorry, sorry!" Victor apologized as he made his way over to his beloved, holding out a hand for him.

Yuuri sighed as he accepting Victor's offer, using said hand to pull himself up back onto his feet, "No worries, what'd you call me for, anyway?"

"Oh! Right! Let's go to the hot springs together!" Victor offered with a smile.

Yuuri blinked, "...What?"

Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair, "You've been practicing for so long, you need to give yourself a break. And what better way to spend a break by relaxing in the hot springs?"

Yuuri appreciated the affection, but stopped to think about Victor's offer. He knew that he needed all of the practice that he could get to be prepared for the Grand Prix, but at the same time, maybe he should give himself some time off to relax and take it easy. If he practiced too much, he would drain all of his energy before the finals. Is that what Victor was trying to say?

"Ok, let's go," Yuuri couldn't help but smile, thinking about how much Victor truly cared about him. 

"Yahoo!" Victor cheered, wrapping his arm around the man. Yuuri could feel the warmth spread across his cheeks, but the smile on his face remained. He looked up at his coach, placing a hand on Victor's cheek. Victor got the hint, and leaned down to press his lips onto his beloved's. 

When the two parted, they left the ice rink together, hand in hand. A visit to the hot springs with Victor definitely was the best way to spend a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com)!! :D


End file.
